


Il ruolo della regina

by Mikirise



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Sono solo due partite a scacchi





	Il ruolo della regina

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt usato per il COW-T è: parità

  
Raven arriccia le labbra e inclina la testa, non molto interessata al gioco che Charles sta provando a insegnarle. Rave, con il piede sulla sedia e i capelli che le cadono sulle spalle, inclina la testa quel tanto che basta per far muovere tutto il corpo verso il pavimento e poi tira indietro la testa e fa un verso, così, giusto per far capire a Charles che tutto questo per lei è noioso e che non vuole avere niente a che fare e che vuole tornare fuori a giocare e che non può esserci gioco più noioso di questo.  
  
La verità è che qualsiasi gioco è noioso se giocato in coppia. Ad esempio, nascondino. Uno conta, l'altro si nasconde. Ma non c'è il brivido di chi verrà trovato per prima, il brivido dell'esca, il gioco di squadra uno contro tutti, non c'è -manca il divertimento. Raven deglutisce. Guarda sotto il tavolo e le gambe di Charles a testa in giù e si rende conto che quello che sta dicendo è vero. Non possono nemmeno giocare a Monopoli. Non possono litigare su chi prende più soldi e su chi toglie più soldi, non possono iniziare faide. Parte del divertimento del gioco sta nell'arrabbiarsi, senza doversi arrabbiare sul serio, certo, e iniziare a litigare e fare tutto quel rumore. Solo lui e Charles non possono nemmeno giocare a Uno.  
  
Non è divertente in due. Ma non c'è nessun altro, a parte loro due qui dentro.  
  
E Raven non ha il coraggio di dirlo davvero a Charles. Glielo può far capire. Può suggerire che questo non sia divertente ma non può dirglielo, perché poi Charles la guarderebbe con quello sguardo che non è né arrabbiato né deluso, solo uno sguardo vuoto che non dovrebbe dire niente ma che Raven interpreta come un modo per chiederle se è davvero quello che pensa. Se pensa che tutto questo sia noioso e quindi non vuole più giocare, se se ne vuole andare. È uno sguardo che le chiede se tutto questo non è abbastanza e lei non sa rispondere a questa domanda.  
  
Decidendo di entrare in questa casa, di rubare un pochino del loro cibo, ha deciso di avere una vita che è piena di soldi, che ha un tetto sopra la testa e non deve rubare cibo, non deve preoccuparsi di nulla. È una vita noiosa. Una vita sempre uguale. Una vita da nascosta, in cui ha un nuovo aspetto per potersi mimetizzare con le persone in cui Raven è, ma non sa se è veramente. Eppure, queste cose le può davvero dire a Charles? Charles dice di essere suo fratello, dice che a lui può chiedere tutto, ma lo intende per davvero? Perché ci sono domande che Raven si vergogna a fargli. E ci sono anche domande che Raven si sente in colpa a fargli.  
  
Giocare a scacchi non è divertente. Pensa comunque Raven, rialzandosi a sedere. Guarda la scacchiera, ruota gli occhi e sospira. Charles continua a sistemare i pezzi, uno a uno, con pazienza e Raven lo osserva e poi gira la testa verso la finestra.  
Conosce i pezzi degli scacchi, sa più o meno come si muovono che cosa dovrebbero fare. Charles dice che da lì in realtà il gioco è fatto e che tutto si basa sulla sua bravura in quanto stratega. Quanto potesse importare che Raven sia brava in qualsiasi strategia, quando Charles può leggerle la mente quando vuole, non sembra una domanda che gli sfiora nemmeno l'anticamera del cervello. Ma Charles è fatto così. Non vede mai il vantaggio che ha sulle altre persone e, in certo senso, questo potrebbe anche essere un modo per spiegare la relazione tra Charles e Raven.  
  
I giardini, là fuori, sono verdi. Gli alberi sono sicuramente centenari e devono aver cacciato davvero tanti nativi americani per costruire questa singola villa in mezzo al nulla, prendendo tutto questo spazio per una sola casa. Charles questo non lo vede, perché, beh, lui in questa casa ci è nato, ci è cresciuto. Il giardino è molto bello, sicuramente, ma non dovrebbe appartenere a una sola persona. Charles questo non lo pensa, non perché sia cattivo, ma perché non è un pensiero che potrebbe neanche sfiorarlo. Lui è stato da solo per molto tempo, avere una sorella è stato per lui il massimo dei miracoli. Al resto non ci voleva pensare molto. Né al passato di Raven e neppure alla sua odiosa e non poi così bella mutazione.  
  
Ma i giardini rimangono comunque bellissimi e Raven vorrebbe davvero uscire e iniziare a correre. Correre libera con la pelle blu e i capelli rossi. Correre in quel modo. Nessuno la potrebbe vedere certamente e a nessuno dovrebbe importare. Ma Raven non lo fa, perché Charles. E non ha bisogno di continuare la frase.  
  
Torna a guardare la scacchiera, posa una guancia sulla mano e sorride a Charles che indica le due parti della scacchiera. “Bianco o nero?” le chiede, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. I bianchi muovono per primi. I neri devono vincere.  
Quindi Raven scrolla le spalle e dice: “I neri.” E poi abbassa lo sguardo sulla scacchiera e cerca di concentrarsi sul gioco. Charles dice di non sentire i suoi pensieri ma Raven è abbastanza sicura che non sia così. Tamburella le dita sul tavolo di legno e contempla i suoi pezzi neri sulla scacchiera.  
  
Giocare in due non è divertente, per lei. Ma Charles le ha dato tutto quello che ha, lo ha condiviso con lei e adesso ogni cosa di cui lei si vuole lamentare sembra essere un capriccio di una bambina che ha appena scoperto di poter essere importante, senza esserlo per davvero.  
  
Charles e Raven non sono veramente fratelli, e forse è questo il nocciolo della questione.  
  
I veri fratelli nascono e hanno almeno un genitore che entrambi riconoscono. I veri fratelli partono più o meno dalla stessa linea di partenza, con le stesse cose, con le stesse educazioni. I fratelli, quelli tradizionali, crescono insieme. E sempre i fratelli sono messi sullo stesso piano, senza vere e proprie gerarchie.  
  
Charles e Raven, in un certo senso, una gerarchia ce l'hanno. Charles è più importante. E non condividono le cose. Le cose sono di Charles. La casa è di Charles, il cibo è di Charles, i mobili sono di Charles. I giochi sono di Charles. E non importa che cosa lui dica: Raven è una trovatella, non è mai stata riconosciuta da nessuno, non è mai stata veramente parte di questa famiglia. Non ci si dovrebbe nascondere dalla propria famiglia ed è quello che lei fa, invece. Non importa. Lo sapeva già. Charles è più importante. E a lei non importa molto. Vuole bene a Charles, non le importa delle posizioni in cui si mettono.  
  
Charles muove uno scacco. Raven registra a malapena le coordinate, per poi arricciare le labbra e iniziare a pensare a quale strategia sia meglio utilizzare. Ma sa già che Charles vincerà.  
  
Questo ragazzo è un intellettuale, gli piace genuinamente la mente delle persone e gli piace per davvero perdersi nei labirinti della mente propria e altrui. E Raven non può ovviamente batterlo al suo gioco, è una partita persa in partenza. Ma può accontentarlo.  
  
Raven può essere imprevedibile e impulsiva. Non importa che cosa succeda, non perde mai l'animo. Ed è questo quello che piace a Charles di lei. Charles è uno stratega, Raven è un'impulsiva. Dicono che ci sono diversi tipi di personalità, no? Loro convivono perfettamente.  
  
Usano anche l'orologetto che conta quanto tempo uno o l'altro ci metta a fare la prossima mossa. All'inizio lei non ci fa caso, finché poi non sente il ticchettio irritante nelle orecchie. Allora prende il cavallo e lo fa avanzare, non le importa molto che tipo di fine possa fare.  
  
Probabilmente Charles è convinto che loro due siano alla pari, anche se non lo sono. In questo momento come nella vita in generale, non sono alla pari, non lo saranno mai. Non finché Raven si nasconde, non finché Raven si nasconde s _eguendo un consiglio di Charles_ , senza pensarci, senza nemmeno dare ascolto ai suoi stessi desideri. Perché lei gli deve tanto, forse non dovrebbe pensare. E sicuramente Charles non vuole tutto questo, ma è quello che Raven fa per lui. Per loro.  
  
Charles dice che tutte le cose materiali che condividono non sono niente in confronto al sollievo che gli dà anche solo la presenza di Raven. Che lei dice giocare a nascondino in due è noioso, ma pensa che cosa vuol dire non poterci giocare, perché si è da soli. Quando Raven è arrivata in questa casa, ha portato una ventata di allegria e sollievo e divertimento che Charles non ha mai avuto. Non ha mai parlato con sua madre tanto da sapere, ad esempio, che da piccolo balbettava. E Raven lo ha aiutato a non balbettare più. Come potrebbe lui ripagare questo? Come può il piano fisico essere più importante del piano spirituale?  
  
Beh, sono solo parole.  
  
Raven ferma il tempo e fa in modo che sia l'orologio di Charles a scorrere adesso. Charles diventerà uno studioso. È normale che adesso sia bravo con le parole, con tutti quei libri che legge e tutte quelle ore che passa a ripetere ogni volta la stessa storia, nella speranza di poter convincere qualcuno delle sue teorie. Raven non può competere nemmeno in questo. Nemmeno un confronto su quello che la tormenta può essere vinto da lei. Charles ha tutte le risposte, Charles ha sempre le parole giuste per dirle che non si deve preoccupare, che sì, il loro rapporto è paritario, che no, non si dovrebbe preoccupare di niente.  
  
E ha anche quello sguardo neutro.  
  
Raven non può vincere mai, non c'è la possibilità nemmeno remota che lei possa vincere, ed è così frustrante, è così ingiusto è così poco leale. Perché lei vorrebbe che loro due fossero veramente fratelli, senza complicazioni.  
  
Si gratta la testa, poi la scuote, nella speranza di potersi concentrare sulla partita che sicuramente perderà in poche mosse e non su questi discorsi così scoraggianti, così tristi. Pensa a giocare, Raven, che ti importa? Non sono queste cose che rendono una relazione fraterna una relazione fraterna. Basta l'affetto, poi tutte le famiglie sono complicate, no? No. Raven osserva le dita ben curate di Charles, mentre muove un suo pedone. No, le famiglia sono complicate ma non così e sicuramente non trai fratelli.  
  
Se ci fosse stato un vero equilibrio di qualche genere, una bilancia per misurare quanto entrambi devono pesare, quanto le loro opinioni contano e quanto i loro comportamenti sono importanti, non sarebbe così la loro vita. Charles avrebbe cercato di capirla, avrebbe fatto in modo che nessuno dei due si sentisse solo per davvero. E forse avrebbe ascoltato i consigli di Raven. Sarebbe stato un pochino meno sotto i radar, un pochino meno gentile, un pochino più se stesso.  
Avrebbe avuto meno paura di se stesso, se Raven stesse facendo veramente il suo lavoro da sorella.  
  
Non le importa sacrificare qualcuno, Raven muove un pedon e aspetta che sia mangiato. Tanto non sta giocando per vincere, sta giocando per tenere stretti i denti, per lottare fino a cadere, come quei cavalieri nelle ballate e quelle donzelle maledette nelle canzoni. Non le importa per davvero sacrificare qualcuno, per poter vivere un pochino più a lungo.  
Sarebbero stati più felici, da fratelli veri. Forse Charles sarebbe stato un pochino più egoista, avrebbe avuto molte più persone intorno a lui, sarebbe stato un pochino più leggero per quel che riguarda la sua vita, i suoi poteri che sono invisibili ma che un certo peso devono pur sempre avere. E Raven non sarebbe dovuta stare tutto il tempo in questo corpo, coi suoi capelli biondi che a volte nemmeno riconosce. Perché non sono veramente suoi. Sarebbero stati più felici, sì.  
Fa scattare il suo orologio. Tira la palla metaforica a Charles che inclina la testa e studia la scacchiera. Forse non sente niente di tutto quello che Raven sta pensando, forse invece sente, e ha paura di rispondere, forse fa finta di non sentirla, perché avere quei poteri e sentire tutti i pensieri delle persone, sentire l'ammirazione e il disprezzo fa un po' paura, soprattutto quando sai che cosa potrebbero pensare di te.  
  
Una mutazione. È un mostro. Non è come noi. Dovrebbe essere cacciato da qui. Spero di non rivederlo mai più. Spero che muoia da solo, lontano. Il suo tocco è contagioso?  
  
Raven abbassa lo sguardo e si morde l'interno delle guance. Sa che cosa vuol dire sentire queste parole e non pensa che chi le abbia dette non abbia avuto l'intenzione di dirle. Ma ascoltarle con le orecchi e ascoltarle con la mente deve essere diverso. Deve fare un pochino più male, sentire parole del genere nelle ossa, come se fosse un pensiero partito da te, come se non riuscissi a capire chi sei tu e chi è l'altro. Come se non riuscissi a capire se l'odio lo prova l'altro, oppure lo provi tu. Charles non sa di chi si può fidare e quindi cerca persone come lui. L'unica persona come lui che ha trovato è stata Raven e ora non fa che nasconderla per proteggerla. Bell'affare.  
  
Raven sbadiglia senza coprirsi la bocca e Charles fa una smorfia, per rimproverarla.  
  
Se fossero fratelli per davvero, Raven potrebbe proteggerlo a sua volta. Potrebbe mettersi in mezzo alle discussioni, potrebbe stargli accanto e prenderlo in giro per le sue paure, potrebbe anche litigare al posto suo, ruotare gli occhi quando vuole, dare un bel pugno in faccia a chiunque dia loro fastidio. Ma loro non sono fratelli e quindi Charles prova a proteggere Raven e Raven non può proteggere Charles. Può solo perdere a scacchi contro di lui.  
  
“Sei molto pensierosa, oggi” la interrompe Charles, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, guardando verso la scacchiera. “Ma non penso sia perché stai pensando a una strategia di gioco.  
  
Raven assottiglia lo sguardo e ruota gli occhi. Poi scrolla le spalle. “Non capisco il senso di giocare contro un telepate” gli confessa dopo qualche secondo, scuotendo la testa. “Non penso che riuscirò mai a vincere.”  
  
Charles alza lo sguardo verso di lei e fa una smorfia. “Ma io non sto leggendo la tua mente.”  
  
Raven non pensa che sia vero. Studia l'espressione innocente di Charles, che tiene un lato delle labbra alzato e che ha alzato la spalla così tanto da sembrare più piccolo di quello che già è. Avrebbe potuto proteggerlo. O meglio: avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo nonostante la loro posizione. Ci sono momenti in cui lo guarda e pensa che vorrebbe veramente poterlo fare.  
  
Raven abbassa lo sguardo e si sente un po' in colpa. Potrebbe chiedere lei la parità che tanto vorrebbe avere. Potrebbe lei fare in modo che lei e Charles siano sullo stesso piano. Sullo stesso piano per davvero però, senza giochetti linguistici. Ma non sa come vincere. Non sa nemmeno come lottare per sopravvivere. Non sa nemmeno come dovrebbe essere una vera famiglia. Non sa se cambiando l'equilibrio avrebbe potuto mantenere la sua famiglia, che è composta da solo Charles quindi non -fa paura cambiare.  
  
Quindi Raven gioca per perdere e muove la sua regina.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le cose poi cambiano, ma non cambiano per Raven e Charles. Cambiano solo per Raven. Solo per Charles. E dicono che è normale dividersi, dicono che è normale trovare altri interessi, dicono che è normale e che significa essere adulti. Raven non sa quanto crederci. Ma sa che prima o poi questo doveva succedere. Perché Raven doveva crescere e Charles dovrebbe maturare, oppure capire come far evolvere le sue idee. Nessuno dei due sembra essere stato così bravo a fare nessuna delle due cose, ma almeno ci hanno provato.  
  
Charles ha sempre avuto un debole per le anime perse, e forse è questo il tipo di persona che cerca, per proteggerla in un modo così violento che non sembra nemmeno giusto proteggerla. Charles protegge con la violenza con cui il mondo colpisce, ma solo emotivamente. Raven ha odiato se stessa, per il modo in cui Charles l'ha protetta. La paura di suo fratello non deve essere per forza anche la sua di paura. E ha sprecato tempo, ha sprecato parte della sua vita a sperare di essere qualcosa di più simile a lui, frustrandosi per non riuscirci, triste per non riuscire ad andare in giro per il mondo con il suo vero aspetto. Ma non è mai stata abbastanza forte, furba, brava, per poter scappare da Charles. Poi qualcuno è arrivato ed è stato abbastanza forte, furbo, bravo da far scappare tutti loro che volevano essere liberati dalla protezione di Charles.  
La sua paura non poteva essere la loro paura.  
  
Charles non è una persona cattiva, sente solo tante voci nella testa che però non sono voci. Sente i pensieri altrui che gli ricordano quanto le persone siano diverse, che ricorda che non tutti possono accettare tutti, che non vuole che nessuno senta una cosa del genere sulla sua pelle. Charles non è cattivo, solo che la paura chiude molte opzioni, e vie d'uscita.  
E neanche Erik, il loro salvatore e liberatore, è cattivo. Vuole anche lui aiutare, vuole anche lui proteggere tutti loro da un dolore che ha provato sulla sua stessa pelle e che non può succedere di nuovo. Solo che la paura mista all'odio chiude tante opzioni e vie d'uscita.  
  
Dovrebbero trovare una via di mezzo, questi due. Dovrebbero riuscire a parlare senza tapparsi le orecchie, ma sono anni che parlano e sono anni che nessuno dei due ascolta.  
  
Raven sospira, accavallando le gambe e guardando dritta davanti a lei Charles ed Erik, Erik e Charles, che osservano la scacchiera in silenzio, come se da questa partita dipendesse la loro vita, o, più precisamente, come se non stessero davvero giocando per vincere, ma per trovare un equilibrio che altrimenti non ci sarebbe. Sembra che vogliano prolungare la partita, non andare uno contro l'altro, ma trovare una via d'uscita. Trovare una via di mezzo tra loro, attraverso gli scacchi. Sono così disperati per farlo che sono addirittura patetici. E Raven si gratta la nuca, per poi passare le dita trai suoi stessi capelli e posarli sulla sua spalla. Deve essere questo che è cambiato per loro.  
  
Charles non ha mai avuto un pari, qualcuno che lo affrontasse, qualcuno che non cadesse per i suoi giochi di parole, i discorsi che sembrano essere tanto idealistici, tanto rivoluzionari, ma che in realtà non fanno che proteggere gli umani, non i mutanti. Li ha raggruppati tutti in un posto, ha detto a centinaia di bambini che potrà aiutarli a regolare, equilibrare i loro poteri, e forse è vero, ma è anche una scusa.  
  
Ogni mossa di uno scacco sembra essere un botta e risposta tra loro due, e forse lo è. Discutono e non arrivano mai a nessuna soluzione. Discutono così, per poter parlare tra loro, mentre il mondo va in fiamme e loro due sperano di poter non salvarlo, ma salvare loro stessi. Salvare l'idea di loro due.  
  
Sono anche abbastanza patetici.  
  
Raggruppamento, deve star dicendo Erik. Io c'ero. Io so come sono andate le cose e il primo passo è l'identificazione. Il secondo passo è il raggruppamento. Il terzo passo è la segregazione. Questi ragazzi sono davvero liberi? È vero che non hanno il coraggio di uscire fuori dalla scuola di Xavier? È vero che nessuno di loro si sente un ragazzo normale, in una scuola normale a fare dei normali compiti in classe? È vero che, costruendo una scuola per mutanti, non ha fatto altro che tracciare una linea. Indicare i mutanti e i normali?  
  
Raven trova che Erik abbia ragione. Vivere una vita intera con suo fratello le ha insegnato che è facile accettare le mutazioni invisibili, se si fa finta di non averle, nello stesso modo in cui Charles finge di non averla, e poi, quando arriva a mutazioni come quelle di Raven, o di Hank, non è poi così facile nascondersi dalle prese in giro, dall'essere considerati fenomeni da baraccone. E, beh, questa scuola in cui Charles pensa di star mettendo al sicuro i bambini, in realtà, al di fuori della scuola non è vista come altro se non una scuola di fenomeni da baraccone. Sembra essere quella scuola per bambini speciali, nativi americani e neri, ma non è lei che deve convincere.  
  
Charles si porta una mano sotto il mento, pensa a una strategia. Charles pensa a come tenerli con sé. E Raven un po' s'impietosisce per suo fratello, guarda da un'altra parte, verso gli stessi giardini in cui sono cresciuti. Cerca di non pensare più allo scontro che si sta avvenendo. Pensa di ricordare quanto avrebbe voluto correre con il suo vero aspetto, ridere, giocare a nascondino con altri ragazzi. Ci sono ragazzi adesso, nel giardino, persone che parlano tra loro, passeggiando con dei libri di scuola, ridendo tra loro. Una delle cose che sa di lui è che non fa altro se non sentirsi solo. Ha tanti studenti, ha tante persone che vengono a parlargli, ma nessuno di loro sembra volersi mettere al suo stesso livello.  
  
Il piedistallo diventa un simbolo di solitudine. E Charles ha sempre odiato la solitudine.  
  
È un modo per proteggerli, deve star rispondendo Charles. Un modo perché abbiano quello che lui stesso ha avuto. È quello che ha fatto per Raven, quello che sta facendo per questi ragazzi. Ci sono alcuni di loro che non sanno controllare i loro poteri, che sono un pericolo per loro stessi e per gli altri. Ci sono ragazzi che fuori da questa scuola sarebbero presi di mira, che sarebbero pestati, che non avrebbero un lavoro, che finirebbero per morire di fame. Come avrebbe potuto lasciare che una cosa del genere succeda? Che tipo di persona sarebbe, allora? Ovviamente ognuno di questi ragazzi è libero di andare via quando vuole. Charles non ha mai costretto nessuno a stargli accanto, alla fine, e questo Erik dovrebbe saperlo anche troppo bene.  
  
Raven sbuffa, guardando verso il giardino.  
  
L'albero preferito di Charles è stato tagliato a metà. No. Bruciato a metà. E Raven sbuffa una risata. Solo Charles avrebbe potuto avere un albero preferito, ora che ci pensa. E s'inumidisce le labbra, tornando a guardare i due uomini davanti a lei, che sono forse le persone più noiose in questo mondo, che hanno il modo di pensare più diverso in questo mondo e che non riescono a non cercarsi, come se fossero una specie di metà, come se si completassero, anche se non in un modo bello e armonioso, quanto invece uno scontro di parole, muscoli e idee che non potrebbero coesistere nello stesso posto, sicuramente non potrebbero stare insieme nemmeno nella stessa persona.  
  
Raven tira la testa indietro e poi la dondola di lato, per far seguire il movimento di stanchezza mentale al suo corpo.  
Le cose cambiano e le persone cercano qualcosa nelle altre persone. Raven si chiede che cosa stia cercando Charles in Erik, e che cosa Erik cerchi in Charles. Insieme, loro due sarebbero un concentrato di paura e odio, una creatura spaventosa che sa nascondersi e che sa anche attaccare. Un essere psicopatico, senza nessun modo per preverla. Un essere orribile. Un essere che Raven spera di non dover mai vedere, ma che può lasciare che loro intravedano nei loro incontri.  
  
C'è qualcosa di speciale tra loro e forse lei un po' ne è invidiosa, un po' è felice di non far parte di un legame tanto strano e intenso e necessario.  
  
Erik sta rispondendo. Dice che tiene i bambini reclusi, segregati, nascosti, in modo che nessuno li veda. Che in questo modo non fa che alimentare la loro vergogna, il loro odio verso loro stessi. La loro dipendenza da lui. Non se ne rende conto? O forse, semplicemente, non gli importa?  
  
Raven si inumidisce le labbra e poi deglutisce. Torna con la schiena dritta, posa di nuovo il mento sulla mano. L'incontro deve star per finire. Suo fratello avrà bisogno di lei quando Erik andrà via.  
  
E non sa che cosa pensare. Non sa se da piccola voleva davvero essere questa controparte di Charles, non sa se sarebbe mai riuscita a sopportare di essere il suo opposto, la sua bussola di amor proprio. Non sa se sarebbe potuta essere pronta a un simile fardello. Non sa nemmeno se sarebbe stato meglio crescere in questo modo. Ma sicuramente non vuole quello che Charles e Erik hanno. Si passa una mano sul viso. Si annoia a morte a stare qui, quando potrebbe stare da qualsiasi altra parte, a far prendere spaventi agli studenti, oppure a dare fastidio ai professori. Logan e Hank non sono molto cambiati, alla fine. Avrebbero potuto anche, non lo sa, darle qualche soddisfazione. Anche se non sa che tipo di soddisfazione, certo. E invece rimane qui, a guardare questi due idioti che non riescono ad arrivare a una soluzione alle loro discussioni nemmeno a pagarli oro.  
  
Raven non vuole quello che Charles e Erik hanno. Raven voleva essere sua sorella. Sua sorella per davvero, che non si sarebbe sentita in colpa a dargli un colpo sulla schiena, o a fargli lo sgambetto. Sua sorella che non ha paura di perdere l'affetto, nonostante tutto quello che avrebbe potuto fargli. Almeno adesso Raven sa che Charles le avrebbe voluto bene ogni cattiveria che gli avesse fatto, perché, beh, quando è tornata non ha esitato ad abbracciarla, non ha esitato nemmeno a ridarle la sua vecchia camera. Charles e Erik, invece, non sono fratelli. Sono qualcosa di molto simile a due amanti ancora in erba, che non sanno come parlarsi, che non sanno come vedere una vita insieme. Ma che vorrebbero.  
  
Charles vorrebbe tenerli accanto a sé per tutta la vita, sia a Raven che a Erik, e forse è questo quello che vorrebbe anche Erik. Ma Charles li vuole accanto a lui in questa enorme scuola, con tutti questi bambini che credono di essere al sicuro, qui, che sono pronti a combattere per gli umani, ma che non sembrano essere altrettanto pronti a combattere per loro stessi. Erik vorrebbe Charles accanto a lui per combatterli, gli umani, perché che cosa vuol dire stare sempre nello stesso posto, sempre con gli stessi ideali, sempre nella stessa posizione? Erik è un tipo di persona che si muove, mentre Charles è un tipo che prova a rimanere sempre nello stesso posto, in sicurezza e che ha paura di cambiare.  
  
Sono due ruoli opposti, complementari.  
  
Charles muove uno scacco e poi sospira, ruotando gli occhi. Erik inclina la testa e lo guarda negli occhi, in attesa di una sua risposta. Sono seduti uno davanti all'altro. Sono divisi da una sola scacchiera. Parlano senza nemmeno parlare. E senza nemmeno usare i poteri di Charles, certo.  
  
Che cosa ci sta facendo qui Raven? Perché deve guardare suo fratello stare lì e flirtare con Erik, quando lo ha fatto anche lei e questo, tutto questo, lo ha vissuto in prima persona? L'ha vissuta come la persona che non è riuscita a controbattere, l'ha vissuta come la persona che ha provato a sedurre Erik, e come la persona che contro Charles ci stava, per fargli capire che quello che stava facendo non era poi così giusto. Perché adesso deve anche avere il punto di vista esterno? Perché non riesce a muoversi da lì?  
  
Si accarezza la testa, chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo. Non vuole alzarsi da lì, perché una volta finito lo scontro tornerà tutto alla normalità, con Charles che sembra stare in piedi su un piedistallo, e Erik, che andrà via, che non gli importa tanto di quello che dice la legge, e scappa e non torna per anni e anni. Ma questa storia, in un certo senso, l'hanno iniziata insieme e, finché Raven sarà lì, sarà come tornare indietro nel tempo, sarà come riuscire a sperare di essere tutti e tre molto più giovani, mentre guardano verso il futuro e pensano che in un modo o nell'altro potranno stare ancora insieme.  
  
Raven può tornare al momento in cui non ha ancora abbandonato Charles. Erik può tornare a quel momento in cui non si è sentito solo. Entrambi possono tornare al momento prima di averlo ferito, fisicamente ed emotivamente. E Charles può stare con loro, restare insieme a loro anche se per poco, anche se non è per sempre e anche se presto li potrà perdere di nuovo.  
  
Potrebbe costringerli a rimanere. Una delle particolarità di Charles, però, è che può usare le sue espressioni per farti sentire un pochino in colpa, che può usare tutto quello che ha fatto per te, per convincerti che gli devi qualcosa, che non lo puoi abbandonare, ma non lo fa esplicitamente. E non lo farà mai usando i suoi poteri, perché è una cosa riprovevole, ma soprattutto, è una cosa che porta a una situazione che non è reale. Un'illusione, che può finire facendo del male a tutte le persone coinvolte.  
  
Neanche questa situazione, o queste partite sono reali. Ma Charles finge di non vedere quanto impossibile sia quest'illusione che tutti e tre hanno creato, stando insieme nella stessa stanza, intorno a una scacchiera. Non sembra nemmeno importare a nessuno di loro che questa loro abitudine può solo portare del male. Semplicemente, vogliono ch equesto momento non passi e fanno di tutto per afferrarcisi.  
  
Raven riesce a vedere Erik prendere la mano di Charles. E quindi distoglie lo sguardo, torna a guardare il giardino della vecchia casa in cui è cresciuta. Erik e Charles non hanno tanto tempo da condividere. Erik e Charles, per qualche motivo che non è poi così valido e che non sembra poter essere compreso da tutte le perosne intorno a loro, si cercano e pensano di completarsi. Sono i muscoli e la mente. Sono il cuore e la mente. Sono l'odio e la paura. E sono -beh, Erik e Charles.  
Raven muove annoiata il piede in aria, mentre sente che Erik bisbiglia qualcosa, scuotendo la testa. E Charles aggrotta le sopracciglia e risponde con qualcosa che fa ridere entrambi. Un pochino sorride anche lei. È esattamente come era qualche anno fa.


End file.
